Negotiations with the Grandmaster of the Haruno Clan
(Everyone was seen taking a rest stop at a Mayan like area) Playmaker: The 13th and 21st Sister got a hold of Laser, the 1st Brother was a diversion Koga: Shade relies on his power, you guys be careful, Also I wish you guys good luck negotiating with the Haruno Clan. Playmaker: Yes Master Koga. Koga: I also sent Blue Maiden to your location, as Ai had requested. (The Hologram of Koga disappeared, then Blue Maiden has just arrived by teleportation) Blue Maiden: So when do we leave? Ai: Your duty lies elsewhere Blue Maiden, I need you to enlist the higher ups at SOL Technologies, their support is critical against the Master of Shadows. Blue Maiden: Surely you can... Ai: The Higher Ups don’t trust me, no one at SOL Technologies has since my duel with Queen. Aqua: The higher ups have high hopes for your stepbrother, once they hear you support Koga and the rest of us, we’ll swear loyal to you. Blue Maiden: If that’s my duty, so be it Ai: Thank you Blue Maiden (Ai walk away) Blue Maiden: Are you my friend or his consort? Aqua: I know you’re still mad about his betrayal, I’ll keep an eye on him. Blue Maiden: I’m not just mad because he betrayed Playmaker, I’m also mad because he forced me to suffer the same pain he felt. Aqua: We can't change the past, all we must do is accept the past Blue Maiden: Understand Aqua: Great to know (Playmaker, Tuxedo Mask, Amy, Ai, Aqua, and Sergey all boarded their gunship and flew off north of the shadow realms, Blue Maiden watched until they were out of site, then she teleported to SOL Technologies) (Somewhere in the far borders of the shadows was a ice garden filled with many gems and crystals anyone in this world can find) Amy: This place is beautiful, I bet Serena Tsukino would like it, I’ll be sure to tell her about it. Darien: Good idea (The gunship lands in a hanger bay that belonged to Haruno Clan) Amy: Wow this place is pretty sweet! Yusaku: Focus we're here to negotiate with the Grandmaster Highzo Captain Lance: General Yusaku it appears we have guests (They all see two Haruno ninja appearing before them, the ninjas bow to them) Wind: Welcome to our humble home, our grandmaster is expecting you Ai: Sweet let's- Flare: No Droids! You'll have to stay behind! Ai: I’m not a droid, I used to be an Ignis, now I’m a human! Aqua: We be glad to stay outside. Ai: Aqua this is... Aqua: You’re not even human, you might have a human form, and so do the rest of us Ignis, but you heard the story of the Haruno Clan and the Brigade Droids. Ai: Alright fine. Aqua (smiles): Good. Yusaku: Ai you should just stay while the rest of us go meet the Grandmaster Ai: Oh alright Aqua: We’ll protect this place from the enemy, I promised Blue Maiden I keep an eye on him. Yusaku: Very well. (The two Ninja's escort Amy, Yusaku, and Darien to the Grandmaster's chambers, while Ai and Aqua stay outside to look out for the enemy, while Sergey defends the ice garden) (when the doors open, Amy, Darien and Yusaku see a man wearing a grey and yellow robes, and had a brown beard, this was indeed Grandmaster Highzo, he had prepared tea for his guest) Grandmaster Highzo: I’ve been expecting you Yusaku: Grandmaster Highzo, the 13th and 21st got hold of Laser, the same enemy that brought war to both the Haruno Clan and the Brigade Droids. Grandmaster Highzo: That’s not good, if Shade has already made a deal with him, then we must act quickly. (Yusaku, Amy, and Darien drink their tea as they begin to negotiate with Grandmaster Highzo of the Haruno Clan) Grandmaster Highzo: I see so you talked to Grandmaster Yellow, and if I say yes, we will join along side you to fight Shade Yusaku: Yes, it was very easy getting his trust, all we need is you to Negotiate (Before Grandmaster Highzo could say anything, someone could say something or someone tried to blast the door, they all dodge in time and see a woman in royal guard armor with a knife and a blaster in her hands, she had silky smooth brown hair, her eyes were Aquamarine) Mars: There will be no peace! Haruno dogs! Grandmaster Highzo: What is the meaning of this!? Amy: Are you a spy!? Mars: No I'm not a spy! I hate both the Brigade Droids and the Haruno Clan! I wish to see this treaty burn with you! (Before Mars could do anything, a spear got her, and dragged her outside) Ai: My 1st catch of the day. Aqua: Good one Ai. Mars: You got some nerve doing that to me! Ai: In the name of Koga and all the Guardians of Space and Time, it’s our responsibility to take down the Rainbow Disaster Shadows! Mars: Koga!? I can’t wait to destroy him! Ai: You’ll have to duel me. Mars: Worst mistake, I accept your challenge! (Both Ai and Mars activated their duel disks) Female AI: Generating Action Field: Crossover '' (All Action Cards are dispersed) Ai and Mars: LET’S DUEL!!! Ai: I’ll go 1st, I summon Pikari @Ignister! (Ai’s monster appeared on the field) Ai: Now I activate its effect, as it was summoned, it lets me add Ignister AiLand from my deck to my hand! (Ignister AiLand was added to Ai’s hand) Ai: Now I set Pikari @Ignister in the Link Arrows! (Pikari @Ignister went into the Link Arrows) Ai: I Link Summon! Link 1, Linguriboh! (The counterpart of Linkuriboh appeared on the field) Ai: Next I activate the Field Spell, Ignister AiLand! If I control no monsters in my main monster zone, I can summon 1 Level 4 or lower @Ignister from my hand! But I can only special summon Cyberse Monsters for the rest of this turn! I Special Summon, Doyon @Ignister! (Another 1 of Ai’s monsters appeared on the field) Ai: I activate its effect, as it was summoned, it lets me add 1 @Ignister monster from my graveyard to my hand (Pikari @Ignister returns to Ai’s hand) Ai: I activate Pot of Greed, it let’s me draw 2 cards! (Ai drew 2 cards from his deck) Ai: Next I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Robious @Ignister and Scale 8 Sapprio @Ignister, I’m taking control of this duel starting now! (Ai places his 2 Pendulum monsters in the Pendulum Zones) Ai: I can now summon Monsters between Levels 2 through 7 all at the same time! Mars: You know how to Pendulum summon!? Ai: I Pendulum Summon! Pikari @Ignister! (Another 1 of Ai’s monsters appeared on the field) Ai: Now I set my 3 monsters in the Link Arrows! (All 3 of Ai’s monsters went into the Link Arrows) Ai: I Link Summon! Link 3, Dark Templar @Ignister! (A monster that resembles Decode Talker appeared on the field in the Extra Monster Zone) Mars: You done? Ai: Far from it, I activate the spell card, Summoning Call! I can summon as many special summon monsters I want ignoring their summoning conditions! (Water Leviathan @Ignister, Earth Golem @Ignister, Wind Pegasus @Ignister, Light Dragon @Ignister, and Fire Phoenix @Ignister appeared on the field in the main monster zones) Ai: Now I activate Graceful Charity, I draw 3 cards, and discard 2 (Ai drew 3 cards and discarded 2) Ai: Now I activate the spell card, Overlay Unit Signal, if I summon an Xyz monster ignoring its summoning conditions, I can use as many monsters I want with the same level as Overlay Units! (Ai uses 2 Level 4 Monsters from his deck as Overlay Units for Light Dragon @Ignister) Ai: Now I activate the Link Spell, Judgement Arrows! It doubles the attack points of my Link Monsters it points to. (Ai places Judgement Arrows next to Fire Phoenix @Ignister’s Link Arrows) Ai: I place 1 card facedown and end my turn! Mars: I draw! I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! (Mars drew 2 cards) Mars: Next I set 5 cards on the field, then play the Spell, Heavy Storm! and now I can destroy our facedown's! (Heavy Storm destroys Judgement Arrows and Ai's facedown along with pendulum cards) Mars: But that doesn't worry me, now come fourth Artifact's Labrys, Failnaught, Moralltach and Aegis! (4 of Mars's monsters were in attack mode, but Aegis was in defence mode, Mars then spots a Action card and grabs it) Mars: Hah! Look program, I even managed to get the Action card, Double Attack! that shall give Moralltach more attack points! (Moraltach's attack points rose to 4200 attack points) Mars: Wipeout! Dark Templar @Ignister! (Dark @Ignister was sliced to pieces and exploded before Ai's eyes, Ai’s Life Points dropped to 6100) Mars: Now I activate Raigeki, I destroy the rest of your monsters! (the rest of Ai’s monsters are destroyed) Mars: That ends my turn! Ai: Geez you’re rough! I draw! I activate Card of Sanctity! It lets us draw until we hold 6 cards. (Both Ai and Mars drew until they held 6 cards) Ai: Next I activate Graveyard Revival Special Summon! If I have many monsters in my graveyard, I can use them to summon a new monster! I set Water Leviathan @Ignister, Earth Golem @Ignister, Wind Pegasus @Ignister, Light Dragon @Ignister, Dark Templar @Ignister, and Fire Phoenix @Ignister in the Link Arrows! (6 of Ai’s monsters came out of the graveyard and went into the Link Arrows) Ai: I Link Summon! Link 6, The Arrival Cyberse @Ignister! (Ai’s most powerful monster appeared on the field) Mars: No way! That’s the monster you used when you dueled Playmaker! Ai: I wouldn’t had to use it against you, but you gave me no choice agent of Shade! I activate it effect, it gains 1000 Attack points for every monster I used to Link Summon! So it gains 6000 Attack Points! (The Arrival Cyberse @Ignister’s attack points rose to 6000) Ai: Now I activate Megamorph! When I have less Life Points than my opponent, my monsters attack points double! (The Arrival Cyberse @Ignister’s attack points rose to 12,000) (Ai jumped and grabbed an action card) Ai: I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack! It doubles my monsters attack points! (The Arrival Cyberse @Ignister’s attack points rose to 24,000) Mars: 24,000 Attack Points!? Ai: More then enough to wipe you out! But before I attack, I activate Raigeki! It destroys all monsters you have on the field! (A lightning bolt appeared and destroyed all of Mars’ monsters) Mars (scared): Now I’m defenseless! Ai: The Arrival Cyberse @Ignister attack Mars directly and end this duel! (The Arrival Cyberse @Ignister attacked Mars directly dropping her Life Points to 0, but the attack shredded her clothing, leaving her naked, Mars looked and saw she was naked, she screamed in fear then ran away in embarrassment and humiliation) Ai: At least she gave me a bit of a challenge than Queen did. Aqua: Yeah, but I think you over did it, when you shredded her clothing, leaving her fully naked. Ai: I’m sorry Aqua, I didn’t mean to go that far. Aqua: I wonder how Blue Maiden is doing by negotiating with the Higher Ups at SOL Technologies. Tuxedo Mask: Well I'm sure she finished her mission like we did for we need to- (Then Tuxedo Mask's com started to beep and it revealed Zack and Erica) Tuxedo Mask: What is it General Zack? '''General Zack: Guys it's the Inquisitors! They're launching an invasion we need backup!' Amy: Don't worry Zack, we'll be there with reinforcements! General Zack: Please hurry! Tuxedo Mask turns off the com-link as they all rush off to board a gunship and pick up their backup)